


Let it go

by Fanficcrazy93



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Dildos, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficcrazy93/pseuds/Fanficcrazy93
Summary: Oliver is sick of all the secrets, so he finds a way for Connor to let them go.





	Let it go

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when Oliver is still in the dark about what's going on with Connor. Just a little one shot that's been sitting around. There is also slight non-consent in this story sorry. If that bothers anyone please don't read. All in all it's more the device used that wasn't enjoyable than the actual foreplay.

Connor got home totally exhausted. Once again Annalise had them doing yet another illegal deed. He was so sick of her crap. "Oliver?" He called out looking around for his boyfriend, though there weren't that many places to look in their apartment. He was usually home before Connor. 

Connor headed into their room and took off his clothes. Grabbing his towel he went straight for the shower. The hot water from the shower head felt so relaxing to his over taxed body. He was so stressed, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. While he did many things in the past; lied, cheated, manipulated and so on, he never did anything illegal. But now under the helpful guidance of Annalise that was all he seemed to be doing. As much as he was slowly breaking from the stress, he was glad that Oliver wasn't involved. Even if it meant their relationship would be over he was not bringing Oliver into this. His future was already trashed there was no way he would trash his boyfriends. This was something that caused many arguments in their relationship though. All the sneaking around and the secrecy was slowly breaking them apart. 

He finally made his way out of the shower when the water turned freezing cold. His eyes could barely stay open. He died off grabbed a pair of briefs in the drawer and crashed on the bed. He was out before his head even hit the pillow. 

Oliver walked into their apartment and tossed his keys on the counter. He saw Connor's laying there also and just looked at it awhile. 'What was he going to do about him' he thought. He loved him, he really did, but he couldn't stand all the lies. He knew that Connor was lying to him, and Connor knew that he knew, but he still wouldn't tell him the truth. "Connor?" Oliver called out, but he got no answer. Shaking his head in frustration Oliver walked into their shared room and saw the reason why. He was knocked out cold. He walked over and gave him a couple hard shakes, but got nothing in return. "Unbelievable." Connor usually stayed up waiting for him whenever he got home first which wasn't often, but since he'd been working for Annalise he'd been coming home later and later and on the occasions he happened to come home before Oliver he'd be too tired for more than a quickie. 

"You know what, enough is enough." He knew just the way to not only find out what was going on with Connor, but also get something sexually from it for the both of them as well. They'd been talking about changing things up in the bed, and while it was more Connor's idea than his, Oliver had been seriously considering it. To the point that he bought all the things they'd need. He thought that he'd surprise Connor one night, but with all the late nights and him falling asleep whenever his head touched the pillow, Oliver decided it wasn't the time. Now though was the perfect time for what he had planned. Hopefully this wasn't too much for Connor, but knowing him he doubted it. 

Oliver walked over to the closet and on the top shelf he pulled a duffle bag out. Looking over at Connor he realized just how easy Connor made it for him. He was dressed in nothing but his boxer briefs and Oliver could easily cut that off of him. He pulled out four pairs of leather handcuffs and proceeded to cuff each limb to the bed boards. Connor mumbled a few words, but didn't fully wake up. 

After everything was placed around them Oliver climbed on the bed and onto Connor's slightly waking form. Oliver leaned over and placed kisses on his chest and neck slowly making his way to his lips. Connor reacted as expected and moved his lips also. Oliver carded his fingers through Connor's hair while he savagely kissed him. As he went to move his hands Connor realized that he couldn't. 

"What the hell?!" Connor wondered as he yanked at the cuffs binding not only his hands but his feet also. He moved his head away from Oliver and gave him a questioning look. "This couldn't wait for another day?" He questioned. Clearly the wrong thing to say. 

Oliver moved from his face and looked him in the eyes. Connor saw an anger and vengefulness he never expected to see in his sweet and innocent Oliver. "Probably not the best thing to piss off the person who has you bound." Oliver said with a smirk. 

Connor chuckled nervously "yeah your probably right." He said glancing at his position. "So, what's this all about. Not that this isn't totally hot. Where did this come from?" He asked. 

Oliver grinned at him which any other day Connor would of loved, but right now not so much. There was something dark about that grin. "Im over you hiding stuff from me, and I thought what better way to get it out of you than through sex." He said

"What you think that I'll be so cum drunk that I'll tell you what you want to know?" Connor asked him "Oliver there's a million reasons why this won't work. The most important two being that you having sex with me won't make me say anything, I'll enjoy it too much. And two I love you too much to let you in on what I'm going through." He told him with his own smirk in place. 

"Oh it's not the sex that'll be the problem, but you'll find out soon enough." Oliver looked at Connor adoringly. "I love you, and if something is hurting you than I want to know about it, I want to help you through it. You can't keep someone you love in the dark. So let's get started." Oliver grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully cut off Connor's briefs. He grabbed the lube and applied a generous amount in his hands. All the while Connor was staring dumbfounded. 

"Where did you learn to do this?" Connor asked as he saw the ease in which Oliver handled himself. Oliver was the less adventurous of the two. 

"I practiced. I learned it so that we could have fun together, but I guess that's gonna have to wait." Oliver said 

"Does that mean we aren't gonna have funnnmmmmm...." Connor moaned as the feeling of Oliver's slicked hands caressed his Cock. "I really don't see what's not to enjoy." He says after taking a breath. Every so often a moan escaped his lips. 

"Oh you'll see." Oliver said with a devilish smirk. 

Connor was so turned on by this dark side of Oliver that the need to cum came way quicker then it would have regularly. "Ahh, I'm gonna cum!" Connor yelled as his legs tightened and he scrunched his fingers and toes. 

"No your not" Oliver told him as he let go of his Cock. Connor lay there tossing and turning on the bed tied up. "Oliver! What the hell!!" Connor yelled his face showing his frustration. 

"Oh I'm sorry, were you about to cum?" He asked feigning surprise. 

"You knew that, I told you that!" He said angrily 

"Your right, I did know. I did it on purpose." He said as he took hold of Connor's Cock once again. He slowly rubbed up and down his member. A shiver ran through Connor's body. "I told you, you wouldn't be enjoying it. I'm going to stop every single time you get close to cumming until you tell me what's been going on. Oliver slowly rubbed the head of Connor's Cock enjoying the vibrations going through his body. 

Connor lasted longer than Oliver anticipated, but that just made the game better. Either way Oliver was gonna get what he wanted, because Connor wouldn't be able to last all night. 30 min in and Connor was begging Oliver to stop. He was in so much pain. The over stimulation was driving him mad, he just wanted to cum already. His balls were about to burst. He struggled against the cuffs as he was stopped from cumming yet again. His wrists felt raw though he knew that the type of cuffs that Oliver bought were meant to prevent any serious damage. 

After an hour Connor started to beg. Promising to give Oliver anything he wanted. From foot rubs and massages to taking over all the cleaning duties for a month. He even went so far as to promising to be the bottom for as long as Oliver wanted, no arguments. Connor groaned in pleasure and then pain as Oliver removed his hands seconds before he could cum. 

"Con, you know what I want. Just tell me what I want to know and I'll finish you off. I'll even let you top for a week." He grabbed Connor's Cock and continued his menistrations as if it was a part of a normal routine. Connor squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head no. 

Oliver sighed and shook his head in regret for what he would have to do next. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. This is going to get worse." Oliver picked up a cock ring and clipped it around the base of Connor's cock. He picked up something else that was in the shape of his Cock head and attacked it on top. Picking up one last item he looked Connor in the eyes. "You sure you don't want to tell me? I promise I can handle it, it's not like I'm not prepared for it. I know it must be bad for you to go through this and still not say anything, I'm telling you I can take it, I want to know." He could see Connor really thinking about it, but in the end he shook his head no. 

"I'm sorry" Connor told him when he saw the disappointed look on Oliver's face. 

Closing his feelings off Oliver looked at Connor. "Oh your about to be real sorry. By the time I'm done you won't be able to speak straight." He said suddenly angry that Connor still wouldn't trust him.

Connor watched as Oliver picked up a dildo that was both longer and slightly thicker than the both of them. It looked to be metal and had a slight curve to it. There was a dial on the base of the handle and Connor couldn't figure out what it was for. Oliver poured a generous amount of lube over the dildo. "Oliver, I don't think I can take that. I'm not stretched enough for something that size let alone length. How about you just use your own." He tried to reason with him. 

"Oh you'll take it, even if I have to shove it in, this thing is going all the way inside of your ass." Connor's heartbeat picked up at the tone of Oliver's voice. There was no humor in it at all, he didn't know what was up with him, but he was officially nervous. Oliver wouldn't intentionally hurt him would he? "Oli-" before he could voice his concerns Oliver pushed the head of the dildo inside of his hole. Connor gasped in pain as Oliver continued to force the head inside. It was taking longer than planned, but Oliver was patient and determined. Connor winced and groaned as Oliver continued his efforts. After a minute or two the head finally popped in and small cry of pain escaped Connor's lips. Oliver moved the head in and out of his hole repeatedly, trying to open him up. Connor grunted at the pain, he could already feel his Cock softening from the lack of arousal. 

"It'll feel better soon, just give it some time." Oliver felt the need to say as he watched the pain etched across Connor's face. He was tempted to stop. He didn't want to physically hurt Connor, but the idea of finally getting answers was too much to pass up. His heart tightened as Connor nodded his head at Oliver's statement. He trusted him to not to physically harm him. Too bad he couldn't trust him with everything. 

Inch by inch Oliver pushed the dildo further and further into Connor's hole. About half way in he felt a tingling sensation. "What is that?" He asked Oliver as the feeling amplified. 

Oliver smiled "It comes with two features. Electro stim, which your feeling now and-" Connor gasped as the second feature was added. Oliver chuckled "Well it looks like you know what that is now." The mixture of the electricity and vibrator was mind blowing. 

"I've got a few more surpises for you." Oliver reached for the Cock vibrator and turned it on sending instant tremors through Connor's body. "One last thing." Oliver said as he pushed the dildo in further causing Connor to cringe at the pain. Oliver waited until he adjusted and pushed it in the last inch. He angled the dildo like he learned and watched with a smirk as a loud moan ripped from Connor's mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

"Oli" Connor breathlessly said "oli it's too much. I can't-I can't handle all of this." Connor said in between moans. 

"You know what you have to do to stop it." Oliver told him, but Connor clamped his mouth shut. "Okay, well prepare yourself." Oliver warned as he turned up the electricity." Connor screamed out as Oliver rammed the dildo in and out of him with the speed of a Jack rabbit, making sure to make contact with his prostate each time. Connor twisted and yanked on the cuffs continuously, hoping that it'd give out at some point. Either that, or the headboard. After about 15 minutes Connor couldn't even speak clearly. It was just a bunch of babbling with pleas in between. Oliver knew that this was the last thing that Connor would be able to take. "You ready to cum baby?" He asked as he continued to shove the dildo in his ass. 

"Yes, please." Was all Connor was able to get out. 

Oliver removed the cock ring and moved the dildo as fast as he could making sure everything was at the highest levels safely possible. This was going to be an oragasm they'd never forget. Connor felt it as he orgasmed. His vision turned white and he screamed the loudest he'd screamed in his life, with any sex partner. It felt like eternity before he felt his orgasm come to a stop. It was amazingly painful, and if it ended there he would of been satisfied. The only problem was that Oliver didn't stop. Everything was still on. 

"Jesus!" Connor cried out "please please please" he begged as the stimulation continued long after he'd cum. Oliver continued with the dildo and without trying pulled another orgasm from Connor. But the scream that tore from his mouth this time was pure pain. After the third one Connor gave up. 

"Okay, okay you win. I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just please stop" Connor begged with tears rolling down his face. His body shaking from the strain. He didn't have the energy to struggle anymore. Oliver left it on until one last dry cum was forced out of Connor's exhausted, pain riddled body. He didn't even have the strength to cry out. Oliver removed all the devices from Connor making sure to slowly remove the dildo. "What about the cuffs?" Connor asked in a raspy overused voice.

"That's staying on until you tell me everything. Now." Oliver sat there for the hour it took to tell the story. "Oh my god. I had no idea that's what you've been going through. I really wish you would have told me sooner. I would have understood."

"I couldn't risk you becoming an accessory. You know, plausible deniability and all that." Connor forced out. His throat really was killing him. 

"Let me get you a drink." He said as he untied his legs then moved on to his arms. While there were only red marks left by the cuffs on his ankles. His wrists were a different story. "Jesus!" Oliver said as he saw the raw state of his boyfriend's wrists. "I'm so sorry" he said as he gently touched his wrists. Connor just nodded and Oliver left to get the drink. When he returned he helped Connor sit up to drink the hot tea, he also brought a rag to clean him off with. He changed the sheets and helped lay him back down. 

They were both silent for a minute. "Let's not do that again." Connor told him. "That was...that was a lot to take. Maybe in different circumstances, and maybe not all at once we could try it again. Don't get me wrong, some of that was really hot and I did enjoy it, but maybe not the whole thing. You kind of freaked me out a little." Connor told Oliver. 

"I'm sorry babe. We won't do that again, I promise. Just let me know when your going through something. Please. It hurts me when I can't help you." Oliver told him as he rubbed his back. He felt bad that he hurt him, but he was happy that he was able to get Connor to open up to him about what was eating him up. Now he'd have someone to talk to and help him through whatever came next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. : )


End file.
